1. Field
An embodiment may relate to a light emitting device and/or a light emitting apparatus.
2. Background
Groups III-V nitride semiconductors may be used as main materials for light emitting devices, such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD), due to physical and chemical characteristics thereof. The groups III-V nitride semiconductors may include a semiconductor material having a compositional formula of InxAlyGa1-x-yN (0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, and 0≦x+y≦1).
The LED is a semiconductor device that transmits/receives signals by converting an electric signal into infrared ray or light using characteristics of compound semiconductors. The LED may also be used as a light source.
The LED or the LD using the nitride semiconductor material may be used for the light emitting device to provide the light. For example, the LED or the LD may be used as a light source for various products, such as a keypad light emitting part of a cellular phone (or mobile terminal), an electric signboard, and/or a lighting device.